


Kakagai Snippets

by Kaiia



Category: Naruto, Naruto Shippuden
Genre: KakaGai - Freeform, M/M, Snippets, Thrice, eternal rivals, gaikaka, guykaka, kakaguy, mlm, my attempt to fill the kakagai tag because i have read everything on there already
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-02-05 20:39:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12801921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaiia/pseuds/Kaiia
Summary: Pretty much what the title says. They're all very short. I'll try my best to keep this updated?? Feedback is appreciated





	1. Chapter 1

Belly

Kakashi loves Gai’s belly. It is sturdy, it is thick, it is warm, and it is hairy. He loves to press his face onto it, shower it with kisses, give it little bites and to rub it appreciatively. Another favorite activity of his is to just lay his head on it. It is the perfect pillow to read his Icha Icha with. It’s also nice to feel it moving when Gai gives a big hearty laugh. 

 

Tool

Kakashi has always known that his purpose in life is to be the perfect tool. He doesn't exactly see it as an ideal lifestyle. But when Gai loudly barrels into his personal space and imposes with challenges and insists until his rival Absolutely Agrees, Kakashi doesn't really mind so much giving in to a greater force.

 

Oblivious

Growing up, he did not have two parents in a loving relationship nor did anybody his age show romantic interest in him. He thinks maybe that's why it took him so long to understand that this types of actions could signal feelings other than platonic. That Kakashi has been feeling this for a long time now. And it is not surprising. Not surprising at all. Gai just wished he caught onto to it sooner.

 

Values

Gai values Hard Work. He values Hard Work so much , it can almost be called a religious reverence. And staying in bed on a Saturday morning with several dogs and a snoring Rival on him is Not Lazy. Not Lazy At All. It is just something he has Earned from his Hard Work.


	2. Chapter 2

Bandage 

Whether because of Kakashi’s own emotional shortcomings or because of Gai’s stubbornness, Kakashi has resigned himself to accept that, begrudgingly, Gai will always put himself in danger. More so than the regular ninja. And in the end, all good ninja die. All loved ones go. And Kakashi is helpless to prevent it. It is a thought that often keeps him up at night. But, Kakashi thinks as he loops the final strand around Gai’s arm, he knows he is willing do everything in his power to stall it.

Shame 

His Icha Icha related interests have never been something he felt too shy about. However, he would appreciate if Gai didn’t mention to everyone they know how much he likes using the books’ sappy pick up lines on Gai. Some things should just be private after all.

Soft.

They’re...soft. Twenty years since he has known him and it isn’t until now that he thinks to feel his eyebrows. So soft..


	3. Chapter 3

Holding Hands

 

Sometimes crying helps Kakashi remind himself that he is human. Sometimes crying helps Kakashi remember that he holds the eye of an old colleague. A cry baby of a teammate. Tears fall and it reminds him of things of promises made, the things he needs to do, the things he needs to fight for. Sometimes a warm, callused hand wrapped around his helps along with those things. Sometimes that warm hand holding his helps push him into the right direction. Sometimes it brings comfort. Sometimes it unwraps and coaxes him into a game of rock, papers, scissors. Sometimes, all Kakashi wants to do is hold on in fear that that hand will one day unwrap and never come back. Sometimes, holding hands means they are forever, that this is eternal. That he’s never alone, now matter the losses. Sometimes, crying helps Kakashi understand that tears can be spilled for good things too. Warm hands give him some reasons to, Because Warm hands are worth holding on to. Because Warm hands loves him too.


	4. Chapter 4

Company

Under the grey light of the moon, in a sterile hospital room, running his hands through black bangs, Kakashi wonders how he is so lucky that he isn't alone. 

 

 

Bitter

Kakashi wonders if he talks about Youth so much because he knows that is all he’s got. Because he knows he is not going to live long enough to be called old. Because he will he use up everything he has before he makes it into his twenties. Does he know, like Kakashi fears, that his body will probably turn to dust under the Gates, his ashes carried by the wind, and the only thing he will leave behind for Kakashi will be the memories of their Youth?

 

 

Hiding

His bowl cut is wet and sticking to his forehead. He’s grinning, shirtless and dripping water from the lake. He starts a cheerful conversation with Kakashi as soon as he spots him. It's one sided of course. Kakashi's concetration is mostly fixated on a drop of water slowly sliding down Gai's jugular. In the background, Gai's chatting him up about Lee and Chrakra control and whatnot. For some reason that has something to do with why he's dripping. He asks Kakashi a question and Kakashi can only blink, unable to form a cohesive response. He opts to shrug in response instead. It’s what works most times. Burying his nose in his Icha Icha, he strolls away before Gai can ask anything else. After all these years, Kakashi still doesn't know how to get rid his attraction to Gai. Finding a secluded spot in a tree, he tries very hard to suppress the fact that at this point, even the Icha Icha protagonist makes him think about a certain green ninja.


	5. Chapter 5

Snot

Kakashi's snot is dripping down and soaking his muscular shoulder. Gai does not mind and in fact encourages the action. Expressing feelings with passion is the way to go! That said, Gai admits the soft sobbing alarms him. Being unable to do much more than...nothing... makes him feel antsy. He wants to fix everthing wrong. He wants to make it all better. Unfortunately, bringing back the dead is not a possible feat. Neither is changing the past, nor the recurring horrors of the ninja life. Gai has known since he was young. In the shinobi world, you can only work your hardest to make the best of things. Staying still and stagnant only allows life to trample you. That's why one must be so proudly young and active!

Right now, with a shaking, snotty rival on his shoulder, he's not feeling very youthful. A hollow feeling clouds him. It's not anything new to Gai but he seldom likes to acknowledge it. There is a persistent gnawing at the back of his mind that never stops. It doesn't stop no matter the many times his battered knuckles hit a post, no matter the sizeable red pool of sweat come nightfall. His wet shoulder feels heavy and numb. His back hurts from maintaining this position for such a long time. The crying doesn't seem to be subsiding any time soon. Nothing about this is pleasant.

The grass blades, the dirt, the leaves; all are glowing with the warm yellows and reds of the sky. Gai resists the urge to pick at his clothes. Resists the urge to punch some sense into his rival, and to then follow up with an incredibly empowering speech, just like Dad would. The sunset is beautiful as always. So warm, bright, and reassuring! As it should be. But it doesn’t feel Right. The occasion isn’t Right.

The last light dies out, and Kakashi's shoulders still.

He moves away slowly, not putting much distance and not showing his face. He tugs Gai’s sleeve.

When they lay down, the grass is cold. The wind is not. It's hot and humid, causing their clothes to stick. They end up laying on the ground. Kakashi is the first to close his eyes. The first to go to sleep.

Besides him, Gai fidgets quietly, dutifully watching the sky. He hopes for the sunrise and hopes for things to feel Right. 


	6. Chapter 6

Zombies

"I am not who I once was,” he says somberly and Kakashi usually doesn't take that tone seriously but this time he does. He knew it all along but didn’t want to. He’s noticed the way Gai doesn’t hesitate to snap necks or to punch the undead until brains spill. It's unsettling how comfortable he looks in the apocalypse.

“You’re still my best friend,” he says, because it’s true. Gai does everything to protect people, so what if Gai doesn't hold up to the idealized version Kakashi created in his mind? That was his own fault. He's been acting entitled and sulking about it like a litte kid. Gai is just too kind to mention. 

Kakashi rethinks that statement. Gai just doesn’t care who’s right or wrong as long as they can stay together. 

“And you are my best friend, rival!” he exclaims happily, patting his back with force. 

It was silly, he reflects now, believing that Gai was actually better than him despite it all. He couldn’t have had survived long if he was.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
